DigiHearts: Rika's Journey
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: Side story to DigiHearts Hazards Fate. One year after the D-Reaper attack, Rika Nonaka has a dream that reveals a long forgotten past, and when her home is attacked, and she and Henry arrive at the doorsteps of a very powerful sorcerer, they must now learn how to protect themselves, while learning who to use their new Keyblades and protect the worlds from Darkness. Rated T for Rika


**DigiHearts Hazards Fate: Rika's journey**

 **Side story to DH HF. When the most feared Tamer in Shinjuku Japan has a strange dream, it leads her on a journey in search of truth that soon becomes stranger then fiction. So join her, Rika Nonaka, as she and Henry travel the worlds, in hopes to protect their leader. (Side story to DigiHearts Hazards Fate.)**

 **A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for how long it took for me to upload my stories but, I have been busy, and things have come up, things that I won't explain, but you should know, this story, as you probably have guessed by the title, is a side story to DigiHearts Hazards Fate. It's something I've started, but don't know if I should write, this story is about Rika, and what she and Henry went through, I have been debating on whether or not I should continue this, take a look at it and let me know what you think. Oh! And did you guys notice how, in the trailers for KH3, that Monster's Inc Keyblade transforms into something that looks like my ClawBlades? I'm telling you, while they may not be the Hazardous Claws, they sure look like them, I think Square took inspiration from them. Well, enjoy the show, Kurivolt, anything else I forgot?**

 **Kurivolt: Nope, not a thing, sir.**

 **Me: Alright then, roll the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Thechaosmaster does not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, or anything else. Nor does he make profit from the story, it is only for the enjoyment of himself and others.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Dive into the Heart**

She was falling through the sky. How did she end up falling? She couldn't remember and honestly didn't care, but while she was falling, she saw her memories, she saw her running into and beating the snot out of a brown haired boy and his large red dinosaur, she saw her standing next to a large, bipedal vixen with purple gloves and ying yang symbols on her knees, she saw herself fighting strange animals with the brown haired boy and the dino and vixen with a dark tanned skin boy and a rabbit with a horn on it's head. Once she landed on the ground she got into an unimpressed and angry form.

She has ginger colored hair that's tied up into a ponytail, wearing a dark green shirt with a picture of a full heart on the front of it, short button-fly blue jeans, black socks, and blueish grey steel-toed sneakers and buckles around her waist and leg. Who is she? She is 16 year old Rika Nonaka, and right now she was a bit confused and a tiny bit angry. Then she sarcastically thought, _'Well, this is just fine and dandy.'_ She then looked around and thought, _'Where in the world am I? Renamon. Renamon can you hear me? I swear, if Terriermon put you up to this, I'm gonna…'_

But, before she thought her threat, she took a step and in a blinding light, the ground became a sea of doves, and Rika went wide eyed and thought, _'Well, all right, then. No way could even brainiac do something as elaborate as this. Not even Impmon would do this, heck, he wouldn't even be caught deleted doing a prank with Terriermon, he'd say that'd be a waist of time and sanity.'_ Once Rika looked down, she found herself standing on a pedestal with an image of herself standing back to back with a tall yellow vixen wearing purple gloves and had yin yang symbols on her knees.

Then Rika heard a women's voice say, **"So much to do, so little time, don't be afraid."**

Before Rika could respond about that remark about bring afraid with a vicious comeback, three pedestals appeared. On one, a sword with a mouse head in the center of the hilt appeared and the voice said, **"Power sleeps within you."**

Then a shield with a mouse head on it appeared and the voice said, **"If you give it form,"**

Then a mystic wand with a large mouse head for the top appeared and the voice said, **"It will give you strength."**

Rika thought sarcastically, _'Well that explained everything. And what did that voice mean by all that? Honestly. *Sigh* I might as well get this done and over with. I am so glad that the others aren't here, else I'd be laughed at for this one, then I'd pound their heads in with this wand.'_

Rika then jumped on the pedestal that had the wand then as she picked up the wand the voice said, **"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"**

Rika nodded and thought, _'Duh.'_

Then her wand vanished and the voice said, **"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"**

Rika thought, _'So, I get to choose one weapon, then give up another, huh? Note to self: kick Kazu's butt for no apparent reason when I get out of this place. *sigh* Allright, I guess I can give up the shield, Goggle-Head was always the sword of our little group, and Henry was always the shield, so I guess I can lose the shield.'_

Rika then walked up to the shield and picked it up, then the voice said, **"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Do you want you give up this power?"**

Rika then thought, _'A shield to repel all? Kindness to aid friends? Um, ugh. I really am starting to hate this already, the one weapon I decide to get rid of, and it seems to be the weapon that doesn't come with a price! Ugh, let's see what the sword is about.'_ Rika then jumped off the pedestal and headed to the sword and picked it up.

Then the voice said, **"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you want to give up this power?"**

Rika then thought, _'So, each weapon has three things, the power of what they are, the power of what the give, and a draw back. And I bet that with the shield when it says, the power to repel all, I bet that means the good, and the bad. Ugh, fine! I have decided!'_

She then went to the shield and the voice asked, **"Do you want to give up this power?"**

 _'Ugh, yes I want to lose this power!'_ Rika thought as she nodded.

Then the shield vanished and the pedestal Rika was standing on began to sink into the platform which shattered beneath her. Then as Rika was falling, she thought, _'Oh yeah, I am definitely going to be kicking Kazu's butt for this! And maybe even Takato's as well.'_

Rika then neared another platform, as she was reaching the ground, she did a midair front flip and landed with ninja like skills onto the next platform. Once on the platform she noticed that it had a picture of a small imp creature standing next to two kids, then the staff that Rika had chosen appeared in her hand. Then the voice said, **"You've gained the power to fight."**

Rika then thought, _'I gained the power to fight? Oh come on! Obviously you don't know who I am! I already have a black belt in Karate, a mastery in Kung Fu, and I am an expert in kicking the living daylights out of people already! Fine! Who or what do I have to fight?'_

Rika then saw a strange imp like shadow appear in front of her and she asked, _'Did Impmon learn how to merge with the ground? No, that's not Impmon! Man, I am really hating this, whatever it is, all ready! Ugh!'_

Just then the shadow thing attacked Rika and she spun around and tried to kick it, but her foot went right through the things body. Rika then growled and said, "Rrrrrrggggg. All right then, let's see how you like a staff to the back of your head!" Rika then jumped out of the way of an incoming attack by the creature and brought down her scepter onto its head, destroying it. Rika then thought, _'That is why no one, and I mean do no one, tries to attack me! Because I will literally destroy them!'_

Rika then heard the voice say, **"Look out!"**

Rika thought, _'Oh, what now?'_ She then turned around and saw three more of those shadow things and thought, _'Will the madness ever end?'_ She then brought up her scepter to block an incoming attack and spun around and destroyed the shadow that was in front of her. Then she saw one coming up on her right and smashed it with her "Dream Rod" as she called it. Then she saw the third one coming up behind her, and she spun around and destroyed it.

Once she defeated all of the shadows, she relaxed but then the area became engulfed in darkness and she began falling into the darkness, then she thought, _'This is really starting to tick me off. Just what is going on around here!?'_ Rika mentally shouted as she disappeared into the darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was now laying on a new pedestal that had two pictures, both had four triangles. The first picture had an upsidedown triangle with three more interconnected triangles attached to the points of the first. While the second had another upsidedown triangle on it, but it had a right side up triangle floating above it, and two other regular triangles sitting on either side of it.

Rika then saw a light coming from out of nowhere pointing at a large light teal maybe dark pink colored double door. When Rika tried to open it, her hand went right through the door and she thought, _'Nothing is ever easy. I am really starting to hate this dream, or whatever this is!'_

She then turned around and looked up and saw a beam of light land in the middle of one of the triangles and a chest appeared. Rika then thought, _'Why is all of this happening? Is this the start of an old video game tutorial or something? Because, if it is, I am going to pound the living daylights out of the game designer! Whatever!'_

Rika then took out her dream rod and tapped the chest, which opened up and Rika found a small glass bottle with a green liquid in it and on the front of the bottle, there was a label that said, "Potion" on it.

Rika then thought, _'This is really annoying, but, whatever.'_ Rika then drank from the bottle and felt all of the exhaustion suddenly leave her. Then she turned around and back to the door, and saw that it turned solid, then Rika thought, _'Yeah, I am going to beat up Kazu after this. Why? Just because I need something to relive my stress, and beating up Kazu would do just fine. Can't beat up Takato as often anymore since we started dating, but beating up Kazu is just as, if not, more relieving.'_

Once Rika opened up the door, it released an extremely bright light, that when it died down, Rika saw herself standing on a platform that had an image of a women wearing some sort of fox outfit, holding a large golden scepter, then Rika heard the voice say, **"It is now time for your final trial. You must now face your greatest opponent."**

Rika then thought, _'My greatest opponent? What does that mean? Do I have to fight Renamon? If anyone would have to be my greatest opponent, it would have to be her.'_ But, just then, Rika felt that someone was behind her, she then turned around and saw that her shadow has grown to enormous size, then it started to come out of the ground and Rika thought, _'Wait! My greatest opponent is, myself? That, actually makes sense, in a way. Now then, let's see what this thing can do.'_ Then, once Rika's shadow had fully lest the ground, it changed into a strange spiky haired male with a giant heart shaped hole in its body.

Rika then thought, _'And people called_ **me** _heartless. This thing is just plan ugly. All right then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!'_ Rika then summoned her Dream Rod and charged at the giant shadow and smashed it with her Dream Rod. After a few hits, the shadow raised its hand up and slammed it downwards and Rika thought, _'Oh Great. What is it doing now?'_

Rika dodged the attack and saw more of those, shadow things, coming out of the ground. Then she charged at them, and destroyed them. Then she attacked the big shadow and after a few more strong swings, Rika destroyed the giant shadow, but with its destruction, the platform Rika was on started to be engulfed in darkness, then she started falling through the ground again and while Rika was trying to get out of it, she heard that same voice again, the voice said, **"Don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all, but be warned, a great darkness is coming, but with the three of you together, you can stop it, and help open the door."**

Rika thought, _'Wait! "The three of us!" Who else… Oh no, that voice, I remember it. I heard it before, and I remember the name of the person who it belonged to! Her name was…'_ That was all Rika had time to think as she completely feel through the darkness.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there is the Prologue, if you guys want me to continue this story, let me know, and give me some worlds to use, 'cause, I don't know what worlds to use, the story will start in Shinjuku, then it will go to the Mysterious Tower, but after that, I don't know. And this story _has_ to end at Monstro, that is where the two stories converge, but know this, this story can't have that many worlds, some of this story will take place in Hollow Bastion, and while there will be many parts that converge with the original story, there won't be much, well, until next time, will this story live or die, the choice is yours. Make your choice, let the games begin!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
